Nightmare Before Christmas II
by Demyx Rules
Summary: The chronicles of Jack's daughter, Elizabeth, and her life as she lives as a prisoner of Oogie Boogie... A very touching story that came to me by a dream... I swear I don't know what's up with that.
1. Prologue

**Note: **Prepare yourself for a treat... a treat of pure Nightmare Before Christmas-ness... R & R, pretty please... this is my first fan-fiction of Nightmare Before Christmas... I'm surprised I haven't written hundreds... The first chapter is a little boring and so is the next... but trust me, you're in for a great story!! Sorry for all the beginning violence and deaths, but after that... Halloween Town! AND THE REAL STORY!! ... I'm expecting flames... They'll probably flame me for what I do to Jack... Tsk.

---

**_Nightmare Before Christmas II_**

**_By Soraya L._**

**_Prologue: Jack Skellington and Sally_**

Jack was a brilliant artist living in a quiet town in California... he had his own desk, his own stories, his own projects, and his own life... Just recently, he had been studying in the fine and modern arts, and had been trying to prove that he could draw the anatomy of a dog. He loved dogs more than anything, but never had one of his own until last year. He called his companion "Zero". It was 9:18 PM, and Jack was tapping impatiently on the piece of paper laid in front of him... He couldn't think of what to draw. Writers can easily get writer's block at a loss for words and ideas, as can artists get artist's block at loss for pictures and figures. He sighed... it was one of those times. There was the tapping of his pencil...

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap.

He closed his eyes in annoyance, shook his head, and closed his art folder. Maybe he had to try again tomorrow... Sometimes that would do the trick. He smiled softly, shutting the large binder, and placing it in the bookshelf carefully, narrowing his eyes. "Good-night..." he said, going to bed at a decent early-riser time: 9:21 PM. Zero hopped onto his own little doggie bed, specially custom-made for him, and curled up into a little ball, smiling and closing his eyes. Jack turned off the light and looked: 9:22 PM. He shut his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

How could his life change so quickly!? Just yesterday he was leading a normal life as an artist, and now he was on the edge of life... meaning he was going to be murdered! He bounded as quickly as possible away from the streets and into the dark alleys... which sealed his doom. He ran swiftly, his black hair blowing in the wind, his large eyes blinking in horror, and his red clothes had 'death' marked all over them.

The shadow approached, knife in hand, and he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end, and in a disguised, computerized voice, he heard, "I'm not done with you yet..." the voice was doubled, as if there were two people talking at the same time. He was very confused, he didn't know what to do... Suddenly, the shadow approached closer, "This is for being his favorite!!" he stabbed the knife toward Jack's chest, but missed and stabbed the brick wall as it crumbled from the force exerted on it... He struggled to pull the knife free, groaning with each motion of effort.

"Favorite!?" Jack shouted, dumbfounded and clueless of what to do, "What are you talking about!?" the knife was pulled free and lurched forward at him, and he ducked successfully... the shadow was indeed fat. "I am Jack Widowsworth. I'm an artist, I'm innocent! What have I ever done to you?!"

That knife pinned his shoulder to the wall... he screamed out in pain to feel the tension of ligaments and tendons ripped, and blood trickled out of the oozing wound. His eyes were watering, and his expression was the true definition of pain, "Tell me why you're doing this!!" he said in a whispering tone, weak from running for his life, and weak from the stab to his shoulder.

"Because you were his favorite!!" the shadow repeated himself, "Because you took him away from ME!" the face was visible in the moonlight, and Jack's amber eyes lit up in horror. It couldn't be him! He shook his head... Wake up, Jack! Wake up! This is a dream, right!? It wasn't a dream, was it? This couldn't be happening!

"No..." Jack said in a low tone, staring at the starry skies, and the lightning forming in the sky with loud thunder crashes... but no rain. There would be his murderer's face... who glared meanly at him, looking psychotic in every form. But that face was too familiar... he shook his head rapidly, trying to ignore the truth, but he couldn't... "No..." Jack repeated, shaking his head, and soon crying out with antagonizing pain, "NOO!!" he groaned as he felt the enemy's grip on the knife, "Why would you do this to me!?" Jack asked, "You're my brother, John!!"

The man glared evilly, "You were father's favorite... and now that he's dead... I can't tell him anything! It's all your fault!!" the grip tightened again, Jack screamed out in pain, and he felt the straining in his neck as if his lungs weren't suitable to breathe anymore. His eyes flashed wide, and his throat became dry, noises of choking and death occured in Jack's mouth. "I love to see you in pain..." John hissed in a gentle, yet horrifying way. Jack had never thought his brother would kill him... They were so close in age!

"Johnny... but why!?" Jack asked his older brother as the knife was pulled out of his shoulder, and now aiming lower than it. "We're brothers..." he choked under his breath, audible for John to hear, and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!!"

The sound of a knife piercing Jack's delicate flesh that enveloped his fragile ribcage, and hidden inside the chest was obvious -- a heart. The noise of blood dripping... oh, the violence... and from brother's jealousy. The sound of a body falling lifeless to the floor, and the knife being dropped... "Oh, what have I done..." John whispered, covering his eyes and running for the streets, leaving the innocent little brother lifeless on the cold ground, and then the rain started pouring, decaying the sweet flesh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack's mother was there at the funeral, the dear French lady adorned in beauty, Mathilde. Jack's father was the honorable Englishman, Harold, and Jack's grave was beside his father's. The funeral was quite dreary... settled in a dark forest always filled with fog, where it was always raining, where spiders inhabited the hollow willowtrees. Mathilde was beautiful as ever, but rather than her exquisite evening clothes, which were usually stylish and in the colors of pink and red with delicate white trimmings. She would wear the finest jewelry ranging from bracelets to a pearl necklace to a Venetian cross to gold and gems to diamond necklaces to ruby earrings... all wrapped in tiny black satin boxes.

Instead of all that adulation she always wore on her expression while when her husband was alive, instead of all the admiring glances at her beautiful figure, instead of all the sweet victory of being noticed as the most beautiful lady, and was never late, to top that off... Instead of her usual pretty self... Instead of her expensive furs and knee-height furry boots, lip-glosses, and make-up... She dressed plainly, not casually, but plainly... she did not wear fine clothes to this funeral.

Her friends said she looked extremely unhappy -- almost more unhappy than the day her husband had died! The look of beauty, grace, and charm was deminished. The natural poise, instinctive good taste, and mental cleverness as her guidelines were depleted. All of the above was neatly replaced with incessant grieving, she didn't want all the little niceties and luxuries of living, she wanted her little boy and her husband back!

She looked like a pauper that lived in a shabby little apartment with dingy walls, worn-out chairs, and ugly draperies... one who did her humble housework, which was usually the heavy housework and hateful duties of cooking. She looked as if she had been a maid all of her life: scouring the grease from pots and pans by wearing down her perfect French nails; scrubbing dirty linen, shirts, and cleaning rags; taking the garbage down to the street each morning and bringing up water; and she almost looked like a beggar, bargainer, or even worse -- a peasant!

Her perfect red hair was always tied up, but now it was untended to. She looked a lot older than her age -- she was forty-three but she looked sixty-six. Her face was red from weeping of vexation, regret, despair, anguish, hurt, and betrayal... Nobody knew the murderer of Jack Widowsworth. She begged to know, "Please, tell me who killed my youngest son! Tell me why he died!!" she would cry at the gloomy funeral, falling to her knees on the muddy floors, and covering her eyes with her once-perfect hands.

Not many people arrived at the funeral -- just a few close friends, relatives, neighbors who knew him, and of course, John. As Mathilde grimaced at the sight of her eldest son, John avoided her... he wondered if she knew who the real murderer was. It was too late... he couldn't bring Jack back, or his father... the father he wished to catch the attention for. Oh, well... John thought that his life was over once he saw his mother mourn so greatly. There was his little twin sister, as always, with her purse and make-up, a near-spitting-image of her mother... her name was Rosai, a strange name, but picked out by her mother, and she was named after her mother's best friend, whom happened to be Japanese.

John and Rosai put their arms around each other, John stared blankly while Rosai sniffed, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks, and sobs broke out. "Jack..." she mourned, "Poor Jack..." Rosai was older than Jack, but she loved him to death. When they were little, they used to dress each other up in women's clothes... oh, the good old days, and the good old photographs to prove it. "Will we ever see him again, John?" she asked, looking up at her older brother.

He shrugged, but then smiled, "You asked me the same thing when dad died..." Rosai chuckled under her breath, but then glared back down at the silent grave. She stepped forward, which caused John's first reaction to do was allow her to leave his grip of brother-sister affectionate... hug... ew. She stood at Jack's grave, allowing the rain to streak down her long red hair, and she closed her eyes, she shivered from the cold. Staring up into the sky, she smiled at the foggy afternoon skies. She looked back at lonely John, easily recognized by his bright red hair that matched Rosai's... She smiled at him, and turned around to place red roses by Jack's grave, and she sighed, "Rest peacefully, Jack... I'll see you tomorrow morning."

John was horrified by his sister's reaction... "See you tomorrow morning"? What kind of phrase was that to say to a dead brother? His green eyes glared evilly at the grave, and he still hated his little brother to death. Rosai approached her brother, and looked up at him with an apathetic expression, "Why?" she asked with a strange tone of voice, almost as if she was a robot. John gulped, almost revealing that he was the murderer, "Why did he have to die?" Rosai continued, glaring up at John, who didn't respond. "Tell me!" Rosai suddenly shouted, "Why did somebody kill him!? He's an innocent artist!"

John hated to see his sister's face right now... He didn't want to ever see her again! She was on Jack's side, making her a traitor, all he knew was that he was so GLAD that Jack was dead... he laughed everytime that poor, dead fool was mentioned in conversation. He nearly severed contact with his twin sister, ignoring her after she defended Jack at the funeral... he couldn't care less if the prodigy was dead... Heck, he was only 17 when he died. John and Rosai were 18. Yet, just a month after Jack's tragic death, John committed suicide -- drinking and gambling did him in when that speeding truck came. Rosai died of starvation, for she didn't eat after her twin brother had died.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack awoke in Halloween Town... the unfamiliar place, but immediately he was crowned "Pumpkin King" after his heroic display of saving the town more than once after strange events occured. He became the master of terrors, the king of horror, Mr. Jack Skellington. He couldn't remember his last name, so he called himself "Jack Skellington", a well-suited name. He always wondered as he lived in this town... if John and Rosai were doing well... of course, he couldn't tell... he belonged to Halloween Town, dead. He never revealed how he was killed... he was afraid of his reputation of being the Pumpkin King, and he enjoyed giving children a good scare whenever Halloween rolled by.

He became very familiar with the town residents, including the Mayor, and the doctor named Finkelstein. His life was peaceful, but he did miss Zero and his desk... he would often be found drawing with his bony fingers into dust. He was very mysterious, but one day, Zero had died, and that's when they were reunited. One assignment, Finkelstein had "created" something... Finkelstein and Jack had searched for the answer to his problems, and they created a 'something'... The answer to his problems: a woman.

"It's genius!" Jack said at that time, "The answer to all my problems is her!"

"Remember, though, she is my creation." Doctor Finkelstein reminded the skeleton man as he opened a book of spells. Jack stared with wonder and fascination at the rag-doll, whom was lying on the operating table. "She can't move yet." Doctor Finkelstein sighed, "Her muscles need to heat up, that's all."

"She is amazing, Doctor." Jack said, lifting her off the operating table, causing the doctor to panic.

"Wait, she's not ready for -- !" Doctor Finkelstein warned.

"Aw, she'll be fine!" Jack assured him, and he took the girl in his arms, exiting the laboratory.

It took a while to get to the Spiral Hill, and when he got there, he settled her down... they sat there silently, until she made a few groaning sounds in a drowsy effort to speak, but slurred words escaped her delicious lips. "Whoa, there." Jack said, cooing gently, passing a bony hand through her long red hair... he froze to look at her, noticing she looked a lot like Rosai... Did Rosai die? "What's your name?" he asked curiously... maybe the doctor used Rosai's soul or something creepy to bring this rag-doll to life. If so, he did NOT want to fall in love with his big sister.

"S --" the woman gasped, okay, so her name wasn't 'Rosai'. "Sah --" her voice was beautiful, but very unused. Jack nodded in encouragement, and she smiled sincerely, tilting her head in different directions, trying to grab the proper sound, before she hissed like a gentle garden snake, "Saaaaally."

"Sally?" Jack repeated, stroking her face, and she smiled in return as if she could actually feel him.

"Sally." she confirmed, nodding her head slowly, as Jack's expression lit up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wh -- Where am I?"

John opened his eyes... He was a bug. In a squeaky voice, he shrieked loudly, cursing in a bug language. "JACKDAMNYOUNOWI'MABUGCAUSEIKILLEDYOUANDITSALLYOURFAULT!!!" He shouted for twenty minutes on end, preoccupied enough to not notice the area he was in.

"Do you know the power you possess?"

John's eyes widened, and he looked around, terrified. "Jack, is that you? Coming back to haunt me!?"

"No."

"... Good!" John sighed in relief, but noticed that the voice was very feminine. "Wait, who are you?"

"Ro -- Rosai."

"Rosai, you came here, too!?" John asked, "Wait, that means you've died!"

"Y-Yes." Rosai replied, sighing.

"What do you look like?" John asked, curious in tone.

"I'll never show up ever again..." Rosai swore, "If this is afterlife, I hope I fade to dust and never resurrect."

"Whoa, calm down." John said, "Look at me, Rosy. I'm a bug! You can't get any worse than this!!"

"... Really?" Rosai asked shyly.

"Really!" John nodded. "C'mon, twin, lemme see your face!" he said, but he did not expect to see what he saw. There was nobody there. He called Rosai's name several times, but she kept on replying that she was standing right in front of him. "Wait... that's you!?" John asked in terror to see... a black cat.

"Yes." Rosai grimly replied with regret written all over her face, "I came to join you, brother."

"Oh, Rosai..." John whispered before a strange power overcame him.

"John..." she whispered before she collapsed motionless to the floor.

An evil figure stood above them, grinning at the sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon seven months of knowing each other, Jack decided to celebrate by finding something new and different for Sally. He decided to wander around Halloween Town when he found a strange-looking door to a sort of lair. He went inside, pondering at the strange decorations and statues... "What is this?" he said to himself.

"Jack."

Jack's eyes widened, "John."

"John? Who's that? I've given up that name long ago..."

"Where's Rosai!?" Jack shouted at the empty hallways, looking up with fear written all over him. "Tell me where you've taken her!"

"As if I'd harm the girl that rested in the womb with me." the oh-so-familiar voice cooed, causing Jack to groan with disgust to hear his murderer's voice.

"John!!" Jack cried out with a threatening tone in his voice. "Stop riddling me!"

"If I could be generous to let her be beside me in that tiny cramped place inside a human female..." the voice continued mysteriously, "Don't you think I wouldn't do anything to her?" He had a point... Jack knew that.

"But what do you mean by the fact that you've given up your name long ago!?" Jack called out, "Exactly how long have you been dead?"

"Just about a month shorter than you!" the voice replied, echoing out.

He remembered his chubby older brother and his thin and delicate older sister... Where were they? Jack was skinnier than them both, and was more of a love child... knowing that the twins were definitely born by accident. But surely he would be able to recognize them in the afterlife, right? And he did. "Tell me, imposter, what is your name?" Jack called out.

"Me?" there was silence, and spotlights flickered on to the center of the room, "I'm not this 'John' that you talk about... my name is... OOGIE BOOGIE!!" Jack's eyes widened to see his chubby older brother and what he looked like in the afterlife... he looked like a sack of potatoes, but rather than the white, dark-skinned vegetables, he was filled up with bugs. He was horrified to see John, who was now known as Oogie Boogie.

"Oogie!?" Jack said, "No... John!!"

"John is gone." a female voice said.

"Rosai?!" Jack called out.

"Rosai is gone." the female voice said.

"You, too!?" Jack wept silently, "No!"

Rosai was the eternal black cat and John was now his worst enemy... How could life be so unpredictable and so heartbreaking? His siblings gaining revenge... Oogie Boogie had opened up a lair, the black cat known as Hell-Cat, operated Oogie's lair. Jack fell to his knees sobbing loudly, but all was silent... Had he faded away from grief?

"Jack..."

He opened his eyes. "Sally?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 Years after the events of Nightmare Before Christmas

Jack awoke in his bed, panting frantically, looking around in the complete darkness. Was that all a dream? Not a dream, but a flashback. All those events really did happen. That was the first time he had ever looked back in a long time. Although, he had to admit that stealing Christmas didn't feel as terrible as this.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jack looked over to the side to see his lover, Sally, who wore the engagement ring around her finger.

"Oh, Sally." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry... It was a terrifying dream!"

"Shh..." Sally said, stroking his face as he had done to her before so many times. "Was it about Oogie?"

"And Hell-Cat..." Jack added with a face of concern and regret, but Sally replied with a sincere smile as her small, red-nailed, stitched hand traced over the bumpy, bony texture of Jack's skull. She shook her head, keeping the smile, and Jack smiled in return, "You're right... I shouldn't worry, but it was so terrible. My siblings... They're against me because of my father's death!"

"Shh..." Sally repeated her action, but rather than stroking his face, she placed a hand on his shoulder and one on her stomach. "You're going to wake him up."

"Sorry..." Jack said, grinning slightly... in two days, he and Sally would be married... in one month, their child would be born. He kissed her, running a hand through her yarn, red hair. She smiled in return, and he closed his eyes of exhaustion.

"Just try to get some sleep, okay?" Sally said, lying back down.

"Okay..." Jack sighed, closing his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Jack, where are you!?" Sally was running through the woods, holding a baby wrapped in a cloth. She was hiding from the shadows -- those who avenged the death of Oogie that happened three years ago. "Get away from me!" she cried out whenever they came close, and she buried her face in the cloth occasionally.

Through the dark, foggy woods, almost a spitting image of the cemetery Jack's body was lying in underground. Her long red hair blowing carelessly in the wind, her stitched legs barely able to run any longer, and tears streaming out of her eyes. Where was Jack? Why wasn't he here? The answer was simple: he was busy saving the town with the Mayor, leaving his wife and his child alone. Sally's eyes shut tight, and she tripped over a branch, but landed so that she wouldn't crush the baby.

She lied stiffly on the ground, her chest rising and falling from stiff breathing, and her tired eyes trailed up to see the baby's skeleton hand reach out. "No..." she whispered under her breath. 15-year-old Lock was the crazy boy in a layered demon suit, but rather than a mask, his face was actually mutated demonic and grotesque. She whispered 'no' again under her breath, watching the boy pick up her baby, and her eyes filled with anger, but she couldn't move... she was too weak and too tired, and her stitches were coming loose.

"A mighty fine baby." Lock muttered, examining the child, "But rather monstrous-looking... a crossbreed between a skeleton and a rag-doll... a pitiful match." he glared at Sally, "You know Jack has a reputation to protect and you trashed it... He can never be the Pumpkin King! Oogie Boogie is destined to rule!!"

"No, he's not!" Sally said, struggling to her knees, "I'm his wife! You have no say in this and neither does the town! We have our own lives... a family to raise!"

"Oh, is that so." Lock said, ascetic and thoughtful, and he contemptuously tossed the baby aside, but it was caught safely in the arms of Shock.

"Stop that!" Sally shouted, staggering, helplessly trying to stand. "Leave my baby alone!"

"The child looks more like Jack, anyhow." Shock mused, staring at the angry rag-doll, and never had anyone seen Sally so angry.

Sally was unable to catch up with them, already she was out-of-breath, and it was too late as she saw them careening down the hills. She sobbed, feeling like a terrible mother. "Sally." Jack said, approaching her at a running pace, "Where's the baby!?" he looked concerned, "Sally, where's our child?"

Sally incessantly sobbed, before she could reply, "Oogie has her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The end!! Just kidding, this is the mere prologue to the story. I hope you enjoyed a fabulous prologue, and I am constantly updating, seriously... I love Nightmare Before Christmas... and I had a dream about Jack and Sally's child... it was awesome. So now I'm writing down the wonderful story. I love love love love love it. R & R, please, critisize and praise... Although, I hope I don't get too pounded on... oo It was just a dream that occured to me simply.

Should I continue or hide under my bed and never write again? Well, I'm uploading the chapters anyway, so no matter if you flame me or not, that's not really going to scar me, but I love every review, bad or good... makes me stronger to create amazing stories. Yes, the prologue was amazingly LONG. I didn't know that the beginning could be so horribly loooooooooong. But here it is. Ta-dah.

I will update a lot tonight... When I started writing this... Uh, look at the beginning where Jack's an artist, and now it is... 10:59 PM. Expect more chapters!


	2. The Graceful Young Lady

This chapter seems a little too humorous for my likes... WHAT AM I SAYING!? I'M THE FUNNIEST DARN PERSON ON THIS WEBSITE!! Ha, I wish. It just seems to humorous for the tone and mood... I hope you enjoyed my 4000-word long prologue... my hands hurt from typing...

Catching a cold can be useful... Now I don't have to do school! I can just spend all my time on this very long story... I hope I never get blocked... I hope I'll always know what to do. I hope this story will be reviewed and maybe looked at time and time again. The sequel to Nightmare Before Christmas indeed does have to do with the holidays, but the prologue didn't seem like it... be prepared to be shocked by the next exciting chapter... and sorry for bashing on Jack earlier, I mean, come on, I WISH I WAS HIM!! Why on earth would I do that?

Answer: Jack was murdered, yeah, I wanted that to happen so there'd be proof why he hates Oogie so much, and also, even better, I made them brothers! Bwahahaha!! Anyway, enough of my beginning blabbing... I wish I owned Nightmare Before Christmas so I could make a neverending chain of stories all about the fabulous characters. R & R, please... no reviews so far because I've been updating rapidly like a thief in the night... It's 11:08 PM of November 28, 2006... obviously, just an hour after I started making the prologue... I expect to finish this by 1 AM... hopefully.

---

**_Nightmare Before Christmas II_**

**_By Soraya L._**

**_Chapter 1: The Graceful Young Lady_**

Oogie Boogie's lair smelled weird... the stench of bugs, snakes, and bats all cooped up in one adversary lair. Two skeletons entered the lair, walking through the colorful blur of lights and lively gambling themes... Very much a Halloween reminisce of Las Vegas. One skeleton wore sunglasses and was extremely silent, paying attention to detail, and the other had black hair tied back to a long ponytail... He was younger than the other skeleton, but the leader. They stood in silence, examining the lair, until they heard the feminine voice, "May I help you, boys?"

A thin figure leaped down from the ceiling like a spider, startling them. It stood on four legs as if crippled by some power, but one bony hand twitched. They stared at that feminine, bony hand. The figure moved, and began to stand up on two skinny skeleton legs, which were wrapped in black clothing. Long brown hair shrouded the identical image of Jack Skellington himself, "Behold. You are before the daughter of Jack Skellington." should've been the announcement, but there was silence as the brown-haired skeleton approached them, wearing a similar outfit to Jack's, the only difference was that she was covered in snakes and spiders rather than bats.

"... Yes." the skeleton with sunglasses replied, "I'm Rouk and this is my boss, Teki." he introduced them both, and the female skeleton narrowed her eyes slightly, standing in a puzzled manner.

"Welcome." she said, holding out both hands as if presenting something, which was something Jack would do, "Welcome to my father's lair."

"Your father's?" Teki questioned, looking around the lair, "But this is Oogie Boogie's lair!"

"Behold my dear father..." the girl said, stepping backward, and then pointing to the bug-man himself. "Oogie Boogie, the king of nightmares!"

There was silence as the skeletons stood terrified.

Oogie Boogie knew that the skeleton he raised was his niece, he just didn't have the nerve or the patience to explain that he was her uncle... Come on, you know it's like watching Star Wars, and Darth Vader saying, "Luke, I am your uncle." ... Cheesy, isn't it? Oogie strongly agrees.

"This is your father?" they asked simultaneously, pointing at Oogie Boogie accusingly.

"That's me!" Oogie said in triumph, "What'd you come for, boys?" he said, struggling down the steps with his fatness getting in the way. At the bottom of the steps, he stood grinning with the skeleton girl blankly staring, no emotion whatsoever, with narrowed eyes, and she didn't even blink. The silky brown hair covered half her face, but she didn't mind. She seemed lonely and depressed.

_Hey, Mr. Oogie Boogie man! We've come to kidnap your niece and show her that she has a REAL father and mother! ..._ Of course the skeletons didn't mutter out their purpose to Oogie's lair. "We'd like her signature..." they said, holding out a piece of paper with a fountain pen.

The skeleton stared apathetically at the paper, "Now, honey, this isn't one of those scams, is it!?" Oogie growled to his daughter (but she isn't his daughter)... the skeleton shook her head silently, picking up the pen, and signing her signature perfectly.

"Thank you so much!" the skeletons said, and left without a word to anyone.

Oogie Boogie sighed, "Come on, let's go!!" he called out to the skeleton girl, who followed miserable but silently. She was fourteen years old, the perfect age for her mind to adapt to a woman's... But she didn't want to. She hated of the fact that she was a woman... mostly because of the creeps out there, most of them acting like Oogie Boogie.

"Elizabeth..." Oogie hissed the skeleton's name, and she turned with annoyance, "Aren't you gonna speak for once?" he boomed, but Elizabeth stood as if she hadn't heard a word. "Now, now, Liz..." he said, putting one baggy arm around her, causing her to feel qualm in her stomach. She gulped, and looked nervously to the side to look at Oogie Boogie's sly, hypnotizing glare. "Remember what we spoke of today?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm sorry." Oogie Boogie stumbled forward and disappeared... remember that he's faded to dust from the events of the first movie? He doesn't exist in reality... he goes right through Elizabeth, so technically she's alone and cursed by the man. She sighed, "You disappeared again... why can't I speak to somebody who exists?" Hell-Cat had faded after her twin did... so Elizabeth really was alone, trapped in Oogie's lair, and nobody knew it.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie...?" Elizabeth turned around in shock to see the two skeletons from before, "Rouk and Teki, right?" she said, gulping, trying to memorize their names.

"That's right." Teki said, nodding rapidly, as Elizabeth stood silently, curious of what they had to say. "Um, is your father around here??"

Elizabeth looked around... "No." she replied, shaking her head slightly, causing her chest-length hair to wave beautifully like the ocean waves.

"Good..." Rouk and Teki said, trying not to reveal that Oogie wasn't her father, knowing that would just give the poor girl too much shock. "You're running away."

"Really!?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up for the first time in her life, and she glowed with excitement. "I am so happy!!"

"Why?" they asked.

"Because my father wants me married... at only 14 years old!" Elizabeth replied.

"WHAT!?" they whispered, knowing that loud noises would cause the return of Oogie, who could curse them, fettering them to the lair.

"How come!?" Teki whispered, and Elizabeth smiled sincerely... the smile of Sally the rag-doll, but with Jack's face.

"I have no dowry, no prospects... Everybody knows that I'm the daughter of a gambler." Elizabeth explained, "So he wants me to be arranged to marry the king of Halloween Town. I've never met him, surely you understand how I feel!" Elizabeth grasped Teki's hands, "Please, you can't allow them to wed me to a king!! I'm not even a princess..."

"But you are..." Rouk said calmly, Elizabeth looked up at him, and then staring at Teki once again.

"You see..." Elizabeth gulped, "My marriage to the king of Halloween Town would symbolize peace between Halloween and Christmas, because my father will vanish forever... so Santa Claus can legalize our marriage -- a peace treaty, practically, after some events that happened... years ago!" The skeletons listened with amazement as the teenager told them her story, "The key is for me to inherit the ticket to the famous Seasons Grand Ball, a party before the holiday season begins on October the first. Once I merit an invitation, I am to woo and seduce the Pumpkin King, causing him to entrust me... befriend me... love me... and court me..." she gulped nervously, and sweat trickled down her forehead.

"That's terrible!" Teki exclaimed, dragging Elizabeth by the hand.

"But Elizabeth..." Rouk said, "What happens if he doesn't marry you?"

"Certain death." Elizabeth replied, "I'll be grained to ashes..."

"And... what if he does marry you?"

"The peace treaty is formed."

"Come with me, Elizabeth!" Teki ordered, dragging her along, with Rouk following behind with a stern, ascetic look.

Oogie Boogie's lair recoiled and vanished as soon as they left it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The remnants of Hell-Cat appeared in Elizabeth's bedroom, which was located in a pocket in the side of Oogie's lair. The feline pounced on the brightly-covered sheets, "Elizabeth..." she cooed in a motherly tone, "Are you awake? Oogie's looking for you..." there was silence, "Elizabeth?"

It was dark as usual in the morning, with bright orange skies and a pumpkin sun. It was always hazy and sometimes you would get a headache from staring too much at the skies or the sun. Hell-Cat swung open the window, and neatly folded open the curtains, "Rise and shine, dearest!" she said in a motherly tone, for she was faking to be the girl's mother. "Lizzie?" Silence followed.

"Come on, Lizzie, you can't fool me. The invitation to the ball has arrived! Aren't you excited!?" Hell-Cat placed a calm paw on the covers, "Lizzie?" she threw off the covers... nobody was there. "Lizzie!?" more silence followed, and the panicking cat meowed, "OOGIE!! MISS ELIZABETH HAS RUN AWAY!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two shadows stood in complete silence until glass shattered, and they both turned around with an aghast expression on their face. "Here she comes!!" Ruby, the red-haired demon, exclaimed, shielding his sensitive eyes from the flying glass. There was the possessed rag-doll, floating mysteriously above the rubble-strewn ground. The grotesque, vile surroundings created the gothic atmosphere and appearance of a battle: two shadows against a rag-doll. Ruby was the red-haired demon and Turquoise was the male silver-haired corpse... they were cousins.

"What do we do!?" Ruby pondered, looking over at his elder cousin, whom was three years older. "Turquoise, hello! Help me out here!!"

"Hmph." Turquoise said, taking out his sword professionally with great expertise, and aiming a strike against the rag-doll. "Don't think... feel." Turquoise reminded his cousin, and with one strike, the rag-doll was cut in half, and fell lifelessly to the floor... it was possessed and inanimate, never meant to be alive.

"Why did that happen?" Ruby asked, rubbing the back of his sore head, and yawning lazily.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Turquoise said in deep mental thought, narrowed eyes, and a calm, but studious expression. "It could be the work of Oogie Boogie..."

"That old hag died years ago..." Ruby reminded his big cousin.

"Maybe he has a live apprentice..." Turquoise said.

"Doubtful." Ruby muttered under his breath, crimson eyes studying his corpse cousin.

"What's wrong?" Turquoise asked, looking over at his demonic cousin.

"Oh, nothing..." Ruby said, "I just have a feeling something's about to happen."

"Odd things have been happening ever since the disappearance of the Pumpkin King's only daughter..." Turquoise admitted, "She was kidnapped mysteriously by that trio... even though Oogie was dead... Do you think he was sewn back?"

"It's a possibility." Ruby said, "But I doubt it... They don't know how to sew!"

"True." Turquoise replied, staring blankly at the starry sky, "Do you think she's still alive?"

"Maybe..." Ruby said, "But technically she's dead because her parents are dead..." Turquoise laughed, "But I know what you mean, though." Ruby said, "You mean alive as in not faded completely into dust..."

"Yes." Turquoise said, looking around, "But strange things have been happening lately... Do you suppose she is alive?"

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"I guess we'll find out." Turquoise shrugged. Ruby nodded in agreement and the two cousins walked off, leaving the scene of a vacant house, broken glass, and their walkway under the stars.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who were you sent by to capture me?" Elizabeth asked once things had settled down and they were under the starry sky, cozy by the fire they set up.

"Well..." Rouk said, and decided to stay silence, as he opposed to speeches.

"I'll explain." Teki assured Rouk, who sighed in relief. "The beautiful rag-doll, Sally. Have you ever heard of her?" Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, she's beautiful... the most beautiful woman ever to exist on this area." Elizabeth smiled, lightly brushing back some dark hair, and listening, "She sent for you... to allow you to escape from your fate of being married to the Pumpkin King... you know why she wants that?" Elizabeth shook her head in confusion, "She wants to protect you because you are family."

"Really?" Elizabeth pondered.

"Really." Teki answered, smiling kindly, "We have two other companions to help you to be escorted to Sally's residence..."

"What are their names?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head cautiously.

"They're Rinae and Elektra." Teki said, "We do have odd names..."

"Very hard to pronounce," Elizabeth agreed, "How'd you inherit those names?"

"Well..." Rouk shrugged.

"We just have weird names." Teki said, "Mere coincidence."

Elizabeth softly laughed, and snuggled deeper into the dark green blanket she wore around her shoulders to keep her from freezing, and she was sitting on an old log. The ground was dried mud, so she didn't have to worry about dirtying herself, because it wasn't going to rain. They were in the dark, foggy woods, in the dead silence. Elizabeth hoped everything would go according to her plans... she hoped nothing would stop her from doing anything. Her grip tightened around her thick blankets, and she shivered slightly, inching closer to the fire.

"Good night!" Teki said, lying on his side, and Rouk was silent as he lied down.

Elizabeth smiled at her new friends, "Good night!" she responded, smiling gently, and trying to sleep in the darkness of the night, with the sounds of bats and owls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is my short first chapter of the story... I hope you enjoyed it! Jack and Sally's daughter, Elizabeth, will be the main character of this fan-fiction... many plot twists and turns are happening, and I can't stop writing! I must do more... I've finished at 12:08 AM... whoa, scary huh? Exactly an hour afterwards, I've completed my goal! I don't know what else to squeeze into this chapter, so look forward to the next chapter...

I doubt I've got any reviews now because it's so late... or any hits, for that matter... I hope people like this story!


End file.
